In semiconductor devices, MEMS, and the like, there is an increasing demand for miniaturization. Therefore, in recent years, besides the related-art photolithography technology, a micro processing technology involving using a pattern of a resist (photocurable composition) having a predetermined shape formed on a substrate (wafer) as a mold has been attracting attention. The micro processing technology is also called a photonanoimprint technology and is capable of forming a fine structure of the order of several nanometers on a substrate (see, for example, PTL 1). In the photonanoimprint technology, first, a resist is applied onto a pattern forming region on a substrate (disposing step). Next, the resist is molded through use of a mold having formed thereon a pattern (mold contact step). Then, the resist is irradiated with light to be cured (photoirradiation step) and released (mold release step). A resin pattern (photo-cured product) having a predetermined shape is formed on the substrate by performing the above-mentioned steps. Further, fine structures can be formed on the entire substrate by repeating all the steps at other positions on the substrate.
In particular, in production of semiconductor devices, MEMS, and the like, micro processing is further performed in some cases through use of the photonanoimprint technology with respect to the substrate which has already been processed. In this case, it is necessary that the position of the mold be accurately aligned with the pattern which has already been formed on the substrate. The step to be performed in this case is called an alignment step and is performed between the mold contact step and the photoirradiation step. Further, in the photonanoimprint technology, a series of steps (shot) from the disposing step to the mold release step is performed a plurality of times on the same substrate in most cases.